


GouHaru

by aandwevibing



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Free!
Genre: Break Up, F/M, I Tried, Mikoshiba is only mentioned, My First AO3 Post, Rin has a potty mouth beware, a little drama, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aandwevibing/pseuds/aandwevibing
Summary: They were happy together, even if it was in secret.Until that one question was answered"Rinrin, what would you do if one of your friends dated Gou-chan.""It's Kou!!!"
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, I use to write fanfics but stopped after a while so I'm a little rusty, but this prompt has been in my head since forever so I'm like why the heck not?

It was a nice day in Iwatobi, everyone had then just got back from graduation. Nagisa wanted to have a celebration for the new graduates, or it might just be an excuse to party, it's Nagisa aka Thugisa we're talking about. 

But that's beside the point, the celebration was held at Haruka Nanase's house, of course, Makoto was the first to arrive being right next door, then Rei and Nagisa, lastly Sousuke, Rin, along with Gou. 

"Oh, guys!!!" Nagisa exclaimed, he brought out two bottles from his bag. "I brought drinks!!"

"Nagisa....that isn't..." Makoto started to ask, but Nagisa answered before he could.

"Relax Mako-chan, it's just cider, unless...." Nagisa smiled mischievously.

"Nagisa," Rei said fixing his glasses. "We are all not of age to be drinking."

"Buzzkill." Rin chuckled. "This is supposed to be a celebration!!"

"Do I have to remind you the last time you got drunk?" Sosuke smirked, making Rin go red. "Shut it!"

"Rin!! You drank!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Only once." Rin shrugged his shoulders.

While everyone chatted, Hare decided to go get the glasses, without anyone else noticing except for one, Gou followed behind him. 

"Hey..." She said once she reached him. "Can we talk."

Haru nodded. "If this is about earlier..."

Gou shook her head. "No." She took a deep breath before asking. "Are we going to tell them?"

For the past year, Gou and Haru had been in a relationship in secret, it happened a little after Mikoshiba and her broke up. 

For a while Haru was silent, this worried Gou about what his answer will be. 

"How will Rin react?"

"He's in a good mood, maybe he won't react so badly, besides, I know he wants his friends, of course, his sister to be happy right?"

Haru knew that was true, but at the same time, he also knew it's Rin they were talking about, one way or another, something was bound to go wrong. 

"I guess we can tell them tonight when the party is about to end."

Gou smiled, the smile Haru loved, the smile that caused a rare blush on his face.

Gou was so happy she hugged him, she almost gave him a kiss when she remembered their friends in the room right next to them.

"Oops." She chuckled, Haru had a tiny smile on his face. 

"We should get the glasses to them." 

\-----------------

Once they got back, Nagisa suggested a game of truth or dare. 

The game was filled with laughs, cries of anger, and even more laughs.

Rin even got Haru and Sousuke to hug, surprising right?

To end the game Nagisa asked Rin. "Hey! Rinrin! Truth or Dare."

"I'm going for truth." Rin grumbled, "You're not about to make me do something stupid as hell."

Nagisa grinned, a grin that no one liked, a grin that could cause hell to turn into a ice skating rink, a grin that could cause Kaneki to stop touching his chin when lying...yeah, that's how bad his grin was. 

"Rinrin, what would you do if one of your friends dated Gou-chan."

As much as she was surprised at the question, she still yelled. "It's Kou!! When are you going to get it right!?"

Nagisa paid no attention, everyone stared at Rin waiting for his answer.

They knew it was nothing good based on the grim look on his face.

"One of you? Dating my sister?" 

///3  
2///  
///1

"I'd fucking kill the bastard! If one of you idiots even thinks of my sister in that way, our friendship is over!" 

Everyone was shocked to see his reaction, even Sousuke. 

"Rin, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Makoto carefully asked.

"No!" Rin scoffed. "It's harsh if one of you dates my sister, it's betrayal. 

That was the closing of the truth or dare game, the tension was pretty high until Nagisa brought up a time when he and Rei went to the park and got scared by a butterfly. 

Soon everyone had to leave one by one, Sousuke had to catch a train to Tokyo, Nagisa has a doctor's appointment early in the morning, so his parents wanted them home early. 

All was left was Makoto, Haru, Gou, and Rin.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom before we leave," Rin spoke and left upstairs to the bathroom  
(I kinda forgot if Haru bathroom is upstairs or what, but for the plot, pls just go with it)

"Haru-chan, are you okay? You've been more quiet than usual." 

"Drop the chan, and I'm fine," Haru spoke, but he knew Makoto knew that wasn't true. 

Makoto knew Haru knew but decided not to pester, he would tell him later anyway. 

"Well, I should get home, I promised Ren and Ran I would read them a bedtime story. Makoto said. "Bye Haru, Bye Gou." 

With that our favorite Mom friend left the house. 

"Haru...."

Haru turned his head from Gou.

Rin was coming back downstairs from the bathroom, about to announce" departure, when he heard his sister speaking.

"We have to talk about this."

'Talk about what' Rin wondered, he knew he shouldn't be snooping, but he wanted to know. 

"What's there to talk about? You heard him, he won't like it."

"So what's there to do? Wait a little while longer?"

Haru sighed. "You wouldn't be happy having to hide our relationship, besides, he would never accept it anyway."

"What are you saying?" Gou asked, but she knew what he was saying, but something inside of her hoped that his words were being misunderstood.

"Kou..." Haru softly spoke, he turned around and the first thing she saw was his eyes, that's when she knew his words were not being misunderstood.

She chuckled softly, nothing was funny, but she didn't want to just start crying in front of a boy who was now breaking up with her. 

"I guess... you're probably right." She sighed looking down into her lap

"Kou, I..." Hearing her name she looked up at him, he wanted to tell her.

Having enough of what he was hearing, Rin backed up as if he was just coming from the bathroom, he walked back down.

"Gou! Ready to go?" 

Gou looked away wiping tears that managed to fall down. 

"Yeah!" 

Haru's heart broke, he made the girl he loved to cry, she would never know, those 3 letter words will remain unspoken. 

"Bye Haruka-senpai." 

"Yeah...Bye." Rin said, with hidden anger. 

Haru only waved at them both.

\--------------

The walk home was quiet.

Rin felt mixed emotions about what he witnessed. 

Anger.

Betrayal.

He knew why he felt them, he just found out his sister was secretly dating one of his best friends!

Who knew? Was he the only one who wasn't aware?

But there was one feeling Rin was confused he was feeling, Guilt. 

That's the only thing was stopping his from stomping over by the two and choking the breath out of Haru.

He'll get over it later though, and then he can choke him.


	2. GouHaru: “Haru-chan.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finds out what Haru and Gou were together, but also had broken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while hasn’t it^^  
> Sorry for the wait!! At first I lost a little motivation to write this, but I’ve gotten it back.

Days after the breakup, Haru stayed in his room more than usual, giving the excuse to Makoto, ‘It’s too hot out.’

When it became a little over 2 weeks, Makoto decided enough was enough.

He’s going to see his best friend, and find out what’s wrong with him. 

When he walked over to Haru’s house he firstly knocked as usual. “Haru!! It’s me, Makoto.” No answer as always, that hasn’t changed.

So he went through the back door and to Haru’s bathroom, and there he was sitting in his bathroom as usual.

Makoto chuckled, “Haru-Chan, how long have you been in the tub?”

Haru opened his eyes, “I’m not getting out, I just got in.”

Makoto smiled. “You don’t have to, but can you answer a question for me?”

“What?” 

“What’s actually wrong, and don’t say it’s nothing, you know that I know otherwise.”

For a minute Haru stayed silent, Makoto was right, he knew him like the ABCs. 

“What makes you think something is wrong?” 

“For one, you’ve never come out anymore, and two, you didn’t correct me when I said Haru-chan.”

Haru froze, he didn’t correct Makoto like he usually does, for once Makoto had gotten away with saying it.

“It slipped my mind.”

Makoto sighed, “Haru please, I know something is wrong.”

Haru sighed in defeat, there was no way Makoto was going to leave until he knew what was wrong

“Fine, but you can’t tell anyone, especially Rin.”

Makoto perked up. “Okay!”

“I broke up with Gou.”

And that ladies and gentlemen, was when Makoto fainted.

Okay no he didn’t faint but almost did.

“YOU AND GOU WERE TOGETHER!?” 

Yes, even Makoto didn’t know. Shocking, I know.

“Noisy...” Haru mumbled.

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT BEING NOSEY, IM VERY CONFUSED!” 

But then Makoto put the pieces together, Haru started acting this way after the party when Rin said what he’ll do if any of his friends dated his sister.

“You two broke up because of what Rin said, didn’t you, but maybe Rin didn’t mean it as harsh.” Easily spoken than believed, Rin had truth in his eyes.

“I knew she wouldn’t want to keep hiding our relationship, but I also know Rin wouldn’t like it after Mikoshiba and her broke up, it’ll ruin our friendship.”

“Wasn’t it a neutral break up?”

“Mikoshiba cheated on Gou.”

Now it all made sense, Rin was already protective over his sister, but even more so because she was cheated on with a guy he previously trusted with her.

“Have you talked to Rin about it?”

“I’m still alive.”

“Huh?...oh” Makoto chuckled. “You know, Gou has been asking about you.”

“R-Really?”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah, she’s worried about you.”

Haru felt guilty, but he didn’t know what else he could do, his head was a tornado.”

“How about we go get some fresh air.” Makoto suggested.

Haru sighed. “Too much effort, besides I haven’t had my Mackerel yet.”

“I’ll make it, and call you when it’s done.”

Makoto left out the bathroom.

Down the stairs....

He heard the water splash as if Haru literally jumped up.

“I knew that would do it.” Makoto chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure this chapter is mistake city, BUUUUUTTTT 
> 
> I promise not to wait 500 years for another update lols
> 
> I don’t know how many chapters this will be, maybe 4 or 5, I don’t want it too long but not rushed either.

**Author's Note:**

> So...? How is it?
> 
> I feel like I should add more to it or something.


End file.
